


Countdown

by Fallen_Lilo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Lilo/pseuds/Fallen_Lilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was waiting for his turn to audition for the X-Factor, but that wasn't the only important thing happening today. Today was the day he found his soul mate. Each person was born with a digital watch in their arm, counting down the minutes left until you met your soul mate. And, today was Louis' day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

7 minutes.

That's all that was left on Louis' watch. He was bouncing with anticipation. It could be anyone. There's loads of people here auditioning. The sudden need to use the bathroom was overwhelming. He needed to wait for whoever his soul mate is, but he just really needed to pee.   
Louis looked around for anyone as frantic as him.

5 minutes.

Louis quickly made his way to the bathroom. 

4 minutes. 

With shaking hands, Louis attempted to unzip his pants, failing miserably. He was in the bathroom and had only 3 minutes left. He was going to miss his soul mate. The one thing he's been looking forward to all his life is here, and he's in the bathroom, alone. Getting ready for X-Factor auditions slightly distracted him for some time, but the closer his clock came to 0, the more excited and nervous he became. 

2 minutes.

Louis tried shaking the nerves off. He flushed the urinal and washed his hands. Louis scrubbed and scrubbed, but his hands continued to sweat. The scrubbing distracted him momentarily, until he remember what he was freaking out about. Louis looked down at his watch to see he only had 10 seconds left.

9 seconds. 

Louis snatched a paper towel from the dispenser and half-ass dried his hands.

6 seconds. He became frustrated with the fact that he wasted 3 seconds on drying his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

3 seconds.

Louis grabbed the door handle and pulled it open

2 seconds

1 second

Before Louis could run out of the bathroom, he collided with a chest.

Zero.

Blue eyes looked up to meet bright green ones and a mop of curly hair. 

"Oops," the mop said with a lopsided, dimpled grin.

"Hi," he returned.


End file.
